Prisonnier de ses souvenirs
by Margaux.R
Summary: Ils étaient trois dans la pièce. Trois personnes différentes mais qui pourtant ne formaient qu'un. Ils étaient lui, tout simplement. OS.SB


* * *

**14/VIII/08**

Je viens juste de remarquer que cet OS ressemble beaucoup à une fic de **Hinkyponk**, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Je ne me souvenais plus l'avoir lu et je suis donc assez surprise de constater que j'ai pris cette fic comme exemple. Donc voilà **:)**

* * *

**6/X/07**

* * *

Voici un nouvel OS, dont je suis, je dois l'avouer, très fière. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai galéré... Je l'ai écrit pendant les vacances d'été, et je le gardais en réserve, pour le jour où j'aurais rien à poster. Ce qui est le cas.

D'abord pardon pour **Soeurs Ennemies**. Il y a juste un petit problème. Je ne trouve plus mes feuilles où était copiée la suite de ma fic. Résultat, et ben, faut que je chercher et donc que je range ma chambre. Mission Impossible. Et puis, en ce moment, j'en ai légèrement marre de cette fic que je trouve assez passée, en fait. Je pense surtout que les James/Lily me soûlent de trop. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça...

Donc l'histoire se déroule durant la Cinquième Année de Harry et compagnie. Vous reconnaîtrez aisément le passage. Enfin j'espère... C'est la première fois que jécris sur Sirius. C'est un personnage que j'apprécie énormément et d'ailleurs, je pense que le Tome 3 est mon préféré grâce à lui. Je peux pas dire que je déteste JKR pour l'avoir tué. Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire. En fait, au risque d'être prise pour une tarée, j'aime beaucoup Bellatrix... La meurtrière... **XD** Enfin, dans cet OS, Sirius sera... euh, légèrement barjow...

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla. Comme toujours, un bisouxx à tous ceux qui reviewent mes autres fics.  
Bonne lecture à vous.

PS : Désolée à **Anadyomède** pour ce petit OS, assez tragique... **XD**

**Prisonnier de ses souvenirs**

Silencieux, comme toujours, il sort de la chambre, où l'hippogriffe est enfermé. Il jette sur le sol, les bandages tâchés de sang, sachant que l'elfe viendra nettoyer, comme à son habitude. Sirius tend l'oreille, croyant entendre des voix à l'étage inférieur, avant de se reprendre. Qui viendrait lui parler ? Personne. Il soupire. Il se sent seul, si seul. Il émet un claquement avec sa langue, et l'hippogriffe pousse un petit cri, l'autre côté de la porte, avant de se mettre à déchiqueter des bouts de rats morts.

Sirius sourit. Il voit là, une sorte de vengeance contre Mère et Queudver.

Lentement, il avance dans le couloir sombre et entre dans la première pièce à gauche.

Le Salon.

Le salon dans lequel, il lui était interdit d'entrer, quand il était petit. En réalité, il n' y allait seulement qu'accompagné de Mère ou d'un autre adulte. Sans un mot, il s'approche de la tapisserie, et s'arrête devant, l'esprit occupé par ses souvenirs.

Sirius a un sourire triste, en regardant l'Arbre Généalogique de sa famille.

_La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black  
__"Toujours Pur"_

Un rictus remplace son sourire. _Toujours pur_. Sirius ricane.

- Nous ne sommes pas une famille de Sang-Pur, dit-il, avec force.

Depuis son évasion, il parle souvent seul. Au début, il était effrayé mais maintenant, il y est indifférent. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est fou, hein ?

- Bien sûr que si, dit une voix derrière lui.

Sirius sursaute et fait volt face. Un petit garçon de dix ou onze ans le regarde, avec de grands yeux bleu foncés. Sirius fronce les sourcils.

- Qui es-tu ?

L'enfant sourit, et ses petites dents blanches étincellent. Sirius le trouve familier. Avec ses cheveux noirs, son sourire éclatant, son port de tête princier et l'élégance de sa silhouette.

- A ton avis ?

Sirius le dévisage, et soudain, agite la tête d'un mouvement brutal, comme pour en chasser la désagréable idée qui vient de le percuter.

- Je vois que tu as deviné, dit l'enfant.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demande Sirius, d'un ton brusque.

- Parce que.

- Et toi ? Dit une troisième voix, plus grave. Que fais-tu là ?

Sirius tourne la tête. Un adolescent lui fait face. Sourcils froncés, comme tous les jeunes, avec des cheveux mi-longs, une taille grande, et un sourire charmeur. Sirius ne répond pas. Qu'a-t-il à dire, de toute manière ?

- Vous n'existez pas, dit-il, mais sa voix manque de conviction.

- Pourquoi nous parles-tu, alors ?

- Je parle seul !

- C'est pire, dit l'adolescent.

- Partez !

- Non.

Sirius se met la tête dans les mains et se frotte les yeux. Il les rouvre, et il n'y a plus que l'adolescent. L'adolescent qui le regarde, moqueur.

- Tu sais quel âge j'ai ? Demande-t-il.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

- Je viens d'avoir seize ans.

- Tant mieux pour toi.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre Sixième Année ?

- Ne dis pas _notre_ !

- Pourquoi ? On est la même personne, non ?

Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Ce gosse insolent, c'est lui, avec des années en moins. Sirius secoue la tête et l'adolescent hausse un sourcil.

- Dis, Sirius, tu me trouves arrogant ?

- Je ne suis pas arrogant, murmure Sirius.

- Et avec le recul, est-ce que tu penses que les autres avaient raison ? Demande encore le jeune homme, avec avidité.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- James ne veut plus faire de blagues. A cause d'Evans. Il veut être mature !

- Je sais, répond Sirius, sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu penses qu'on va être encore longtemps trop sûr de nous-même, ou alors, on va réussir à changer ?

- A toi de voir.

- C'est après la blague.

Sirius relève la tête. L'adolescent semble ailleurs, un peu triste, un peu furieux. Brisé aussi.

- La blague à Rogue, précise-t-il, après un silence. Remus nous détestait. Et James…. James, il nous a abandonné. Parce qu'il trouvait…. Il trouvait que malgré qu'on soit à Gryffondor, malgré qu'on est quitté définitivement la famille, notre nom nous précédait….

- Oui, approuve Sirius, dans un murmure. Oui…. Je suis aussi noir que mon nom….

* * *

- Tu es aussi noir que ton nom !

- Pardonne moi, James….

- Non ! Non, Sirius ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu as failli tuer Rogue !

- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir….

- C'est grave, Sirius ! Hurla James, perdant soudain son sang-froid habituel. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta propre folie ! Et Remus ?! _Regarde Remus_ ! Ordonne James, d'une voix dure qui n'est pas la sienne.

Et Sirius regarde. Et ce qu'il voit lui brise le cœur. Remus est allongé, en chien de fusil, sur son lit d'hôpital. Le visage plus fermé que d'habitude, il scrute le sol d'un blanc éclatant. Ses mains livides, encore striées des cicatrices de la nuit, agrippent le drap, comme des serres, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter ce lit.

- Remus, supplie Sirius, à genoux, près du lit du lycanthrope, James debout à sa gauche. Remus, pardonne moi….

Remus ne réagit pas. Sur le sol parfaitement propre, il y a deux petites taches, sûrement d'une potion qui ne part pas. Deux petits ronds un peu jaune, bien rempli. Deux petites lunes.

- Remus, gémit Sirius, sans le quitter des yeux. Je t'en supplie, Remus, pardonne moi….

- Non.

Sirius hoquette mais les larmes ne viennent pas. James le dévisage d'un air grave, et aussi un peu triste, un peu fatigué. Au fond de lui, dans une partie sombre de son esprit, Sirius a un rictus en regardant son meilleur ami. Sûr qu'il a mûri en à peine quelques heures. Sûr qu'il ne sera plus jamais le même meilleur ami, drôle, le même frère toujours à son écoute. Amer, Sirius se dit que Evans aura enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Un James mature.

Remus a levé les yeux. Ses yeux d'ambre, tantôt clair quand il rit, et puis aussi sombre que la pierre, lorsqu'il sent le Loup prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Sirius a envie de vomir. Il a envie de s'enfuir pour ne pas faire face à ces yeux qui l'accusent, à ces yeux qui crient de peur, et de chagrin.

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner, Sirius, murmure-t-il. Tu as failli faire de moi un assassin. Je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner Sirius…. Jamais.

Sirius a la vision floue, mais même dans le malheur, il doit rester digne. Alors, il se relève, pas le moins du monde honteux, d'avoir supplié comme un elfe. Un dernier regard pour ses trois meilleurs amis. James son frère, Peter, toujours silencieux et Remus, Remus qui le déteste, Remus qu'il vient de briser.

Sirius les regarde un à un et sans un mot, quitte l'infirmerie. Il marche dans le couloir, comme un automate, et puis, sans s'en rendre compte, s'écroule, à l'entrée d'un passage secret et se met à sangloter. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

* * *

- Va-t-en, murmure Sirius, en se laissant glisser contre le mur.

- Je leur en ai voulu, dit le Sirius de seize ans. On leur en a voulu, tu te rappelles ? Surtout Remus, pas vrai ?

- Tais-toi.

- C'est Peter qui a tué James. Mais, nous, on pensait que c'était Remus, hein ? Parce que, Remus, c'était un Loup-garou….

* * *

Remus n'est pas venu. Une nouvelle fois. Peut-être devine-t-il que Sirius se méfie de lui. Il est coupable, alors il fuit, comme les lâches, comme un Loup-garou se doit de le faire. Oui, Sirius sait que Remus est le traître. Il a un de ses sourires carnassiers, qui l'effraient lui-même.

Peter arrive, soudain, un paquet pour la naissance de Harry, sous le bras.

- Tu n'as pas chaud, Peter ? Demande distraitement, Sirius, en montrant son pull.

Peter cille, mais Sirius ne remarque rien. Il est déjà replongé dans ses pensées morbides. Il doit dire à James. Il doit lui faire part de ses doutes.

Peter marmonne un truc ou deux, et s'éclipse, son bras serré contre lui, le paquet posé sur la table, à côté de celui de Sirius.

Dans un coin reculé de son esprit, Sirius relève que Peter n'a pas répondu à sa question. Mais Sirius oublie déjà le passage de son ami. Il est si discret, si peu important. Avec ses pulls au milieu de l'été.

Remus est le traître.

* * *

- On a été bête, pas vrai ?

- Tu as été bête, réplique Sirius, à mi-voix.

- Non, corrige l'adolescent. On…. Nous sommes un…. Nous avons fait la même erreur…. Et elle a coûté la vie à James.

* * *

- Je veux que tu sois le Gardien.

- Non, dit Sirius. Le mieux est que ce soit Peter. Il est faible, insignifiant, Voldemort ne pensera jamais à lui.

James le regarde, et Sirius arrive à savoir à quoi il pense. « _Faible, insignifiant…. Mais Sirius, depuis quand penses-tu à notre meilleur ami, ainsi ? _». Inconsciemment, Sirius hausse les épaules et les sourcils de James se rejoignent.

- Ecoute, Sirius, dit-il, tu es plus qu'un meilleur ami. Je veux que ça soit toi le Gardien. Et Lily aussi. Elle te préfère à Peter, tu le sais bien.

- Mais, James, Voldemort saura que je suis le Gardien.

Sirius ne relève pas ce qu'a dit James. _Lily aussi._ Non, Lily l'apprécie, Lily lui fait confiance, mais avant tout, Lily est une mère, qui protège son fils. Elle veut que se soit James le Gardien, Sirius le sait.

- Pourquoi Lily ne serait pas Gardienne ?

James sourit, croyant à une plaisanterie, mais Sirius reste sérieux.

- Lily, elle… elle s'occupe déjà de Harry. Elle est forte, mais, elle a peur. Avec Harry, le fait qu'elle soit Gardienne…. Elle ne voudra jamais.

« _Moi non plus, James, je ne veux pas !_ Crie Sirius dans sa tête_. Moi aussi, j'ai peur, moi aussi, je ne peux pas ! Et si Voldemort m'attrape et si je te trahi ! Et si je n'arrive pas à me taire !_ »

- Quant à Remus, dit lentement James, je vais en parler avec Lily. Tu sais à quel point, elle l'adore. Elle va m'arracher la tête, si je lui fais part de nos soupçons.

_Nos soupçons_…. Sirius lui sourit.

- Il faut demander à Peter, maintenant pour le….

- Non, coupe James. Sirius, tu es mon frère, je veux que tu sois le Gardien. Pour… pour me faire… pardonner de, de t'avoir ignorer après… l'incident avec Rogue.

Le cœur de Sirius fait un bond dans sa poitrine, alors que James regarde le sol, gêné. Ils ne parlent jamais dans cette longue période, où Sirius était seul de son côté, où les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus. C'était pendant la fin de leur Sixième Année, et un peu du début de la Septième, et depuis, plus rien n'a jamais été comme avant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, murmure Sirius. Je sais bien que tu m'as pardonné. Mais, James, tu… tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

James le dévisage et Sirius essaie de taire la terreur qui l'habite.

- Oui, répond enfin James. Oui, je te fais confiance.

- Alors, prends Peter pour Gardien. Fais moi confiance, James. _Fais-moi confiance..._

C'est lâche. C'est bas. Bien sûr que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui a pardonné, James va nommer Peter comme Gardien.

C'est du chantage.

Et Sirius a envie de vomir.

* * *

- Tu ne te trouves pas lâche ? Demande l'enfant.

Sirius le fixe de ses yeux lassés. Il regarde de tous les côtés, mais l'adolescent est parti.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu ne te trouves pas lâche ? Insiste l'enfant.

- Si, répond Sirius, après un silence pesant. Si, tous les jours, et je me déteste.

- Tu as bien raison, approuve l'enfant. Dans un sens, tu as tué James.

- Non…. On a tué James. On est un, tu te souviens ?

L'enfant se met à rire, mais Sirius ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

- Oui…. Tu as raison…. On est un. Tu apprends vite….

- Tu as quel âge ? Veut savoir Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Onze ans. Et toi ?

- Je sais plus.

L'enfant se gratte le nez, l'air songeur. Il met ses mains devant lui, et abaisse deux doigts, avant d'en relever un. Puis, il plisse les yeux, agacé.

- Moi non plus, dit-il enfin. J'aime pas le calcul. Dis, tu te souviens de notre rencontre avec James ? Ajoute-il, avec un large sourire.

- Et comment….

* * *

C'est silencieux que Sirius quitte Mère, sur le quai, pour s'engager dans les étroits couloirs du Poudlard Express. Son visage ne reflète rien, pas même la joie d'être libéré de Mère. Il regarde rapidement par une fenêtre, et aperçoit Mère, en grande conversation avec une femme assez âgée. Sirius a un rictus en croisant les yeux jaloux de Regulus. Puéril, Sirius lui tire la langue, avant de pénétrer dans un compartiment. Il sort sa baguette, toute nouvelle de cet été, et d'une voix claire, lance un _Wingardium Leviosa_. Sa valise lévite jusqu'au porte-bagages, et Sirius jubile. Puis, toujours aussi calme et maître de lui-même, il s'assoit. Au bout de quelques instants, le train démarre, et le quai disparaît.

- Enfin, marmonne-t-il, en se laissant aller sur la banquette.

Un long moment semble passer. Normalement, les enfants de Sang-Pur, entrant aussi en Première Année, vont venir discuter avec lui. C'est Mère qui l'a prévenu.

« _Ton nom va les attirer comme des abeilles,_ a-t-elle déclaré, avec une moue dédaigneuse_. Tes trois cousines sont réputées dans leur Maison. Fais nous honneur, Sirius. Je veux que les Serpentard te respectent, autant qu'ils ont respecté les sœurs Black._ »

Alors, Sirius attend. Narcissa est censée le rejoindre pour lui présenter quelques uns de ses amis et amies, et il espère aussi voir Androméda. Soudain, des claquements, semblables à des explosifs retentissent dans le couloir, suivi de cris et d'injures. Il se lève pour voir, mais la porte de son compartiment s'ouvre et quelqu'un le percute. Il retombe sur la banquette, tandis que l'autre se cogne contre la vitre. Sirius se relève d'un bond, furieux. L'autre est un garçon de son âge. Il a un immense sourire et regarde la porte, d'un air un peu paniqué.

- Cache moi ! Chuchote-t-il, en poussant Sirius vers la porte.

Trois autres garçons apparaissent, l'air menaçant.

- Il est où ? Grogne le premier, en direction de Sirius.

- De qui ? Demande-t-il poliment.

- Fais pas le malin, Véracrasse. On est des Deuxième Année, de Serpentard. Alors, réponds-nous vite !

Sirius se redresse, piqué au vif. _Véracrasse_ ! On ose l'appeler Véracrasse !

_-_ Ma mère ne m'a pas prévenu que la Noble Maison des Serpentard accueillait des idiots de la pire espèce, réplique Sirius, toujours aussi tranquille.

Il jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Son compartiment est vide. Il est surpris mais n'a pas le temps de chercher plus loin. Son adversaire a blêmi et se rapproche dangereusement de lui.

- C'est quoi, ton problème, Demi-Portion ? Tu veux que je te refasse le portrait ?

- A ton aise, répond Sirius, de son ton nonchalant, pas du tout impressionné. Mais dis-moi, ça te dirait de recevoir une Beuglante de la part de ma famille ?

L'autre ricane et Sirius entend comme une respiration dans sa nuque. Il se force à ne pas se retourner.

- Alors, le môme, tu te caches derrière ta mère ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Seulement, on ne s'en prend pas impunément à un membre de la famille Black, sans en subir les conséquences, dit simplement Sirius.

Son sourire est immense quand il voit les trois autres se mettre à bégayer, tout en le dévisageant.

- Tu…. Tu es….

- Sirius Black, troisième du nom, premier héritier de la fortune de la plus ancienne des familles de Sang-Pur. On disait ? Reprend-t-il, avec un air aimable, qui ne trompe personne.

Les trois secouent la tête, marmonnent deux trois trucs et font demi-tour. Sans se presser, Sirius referme la porte pour faire face au garçon qui est miraculeusement réapparu.

- Ils te voulaient quoi, ces limaces ?

- Bof, répond l'autre, j'ai juste fait éclater des Bombabouses, dans leur compartiment.

- Sympa !

- Ouais, sourit l'autre. En tout cas, pas mal, ta petite histoire sur Sirius Black, le complimente-t-il. Mais fais gaffe, que Walpurga Black n'apprenne pas que tu t'es fait passé pour son fils chéri. Ou c'est toi qui recevra la Beuglante.

L'autre lui fait un clin d'œil, et se met à rire, alors que Sirius le regarde, ahuri. Cet imbécile ne le croit pas ! C'est impensable !

- Enfin, merci pour le coup de main, dit l'autre, sans le laisser parler. A propos, je m'appelle James. James Potter.

Et il se gonfle d'orgueil, tout droit, tout fier. Sirius a comme une moue de dégoût, face au nom détesté par sa famille. Mais ce gosse, avec son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ses yeux pétillants et ce qui ressemble à une habitude à s'attirer des ennuis, lui plaît. Alors, à son tour, il sourit, et se redresse.

- Désolé de te décevoir… James, mais, je suis bel et bien, Sirius Black, et fier de l'être.

Le sourire de James se fane, et il fronce les sourcils. Sirius le regarde, goguenard. Et alors que le fils Potter, s'apprête à dire quelque chose, Sirius le devance.

- En tout cas, j'ai été ravi de t'aider. On remet ça, quand tu veux !

- Mais… mais, tu es un Black ! Mon père m'a autorisé à les approcher, seulement pour jeter des Bombabouses ! S'exclame James.

Sirius éclate de rire.

- Et moi, seulement, lorsque je saurais jeter l'Avada Kedavra !

- Tu… tu plaisantes ?

- Pas sur ce coup-là, désolé. En tout cas, tu as l'honneur de parler au premier Black qui n'ira pas à Serpentard. Pas trop envie de me trimballer ce genre d'analphabètes.

James le dévisage, songeur puis, répond à son sourire.

- Rappelle moi juste de ne jamais t'appeler Véracrasse, dit-il, avant de s'installer.

Et ils se mettent à parler, comme des amis de toujours.

* * *

- Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai, pour revivre mes années à Poudlard, murmure Sirius.

- C'est un peu tard, fait remarquer l'adolescent, d'environ une vingtaine d'année.

- Je sais….

- James est mort, continue-t-il, Peter est un traître et Remus…. Notre relation n'est plus pareille.

- Je sais, répète Sirius.

- Il ne s'occupe pas de toi. Pas de nous. Y a plus qu'Harry qui compte. Harry qui va mourir, sans notre aide. Tu penses que Remus préferait James, plutôt que nous ?

- Sûrement.

- Je pense aussi, acquiesce l'autre. Tu crois qu'il aurait préféré que tu meures et que James vive avec Lily ?

- Arrête, gémit Sirius.

Ces questions sont une véritable torture. Comment peut-il savoir ce que pense Remus ?

_« L'esprit d'un Loup-garou est insondable. »_ **(1)**

- Depuis quand tu penses aux paroles de Rogue ?

Sirius relève douloureusement la tête._ Laisse moi_, a-t-il envie de crier. L'enfant l'observe, la tête un peu rentrée dans ses épaules. Une nouvelle fois, Sirius se retrouve seul avec lui.

- De quelles paroles tu parles ?

- C'est Rogue qui disait ça, fait remarquer l'enfant. Je pensais qu'on s'en moquait que Remus était un Loup-garou.

- On s'en moquait, justement.

- Je comprends plus rien, avoue l'enfant.

- C'n'est pas grave, sourit Sirius. T'es encore qu'un gosse.

- Ouais, ajoute l'adolescent, à leur gauche. T'es encore qu'un Véracrasse.

L'enfant éclate de rire et même Sirius arrive à sourire franchement. Encore une promesse que James n'aura pas tenue. Véracrasse….

Véracrasse lors des réveils difficiles, à sept heure, le jour suivant une retenue particulièrement difficile. "Debout, Véracrasse !".

Véracrasse lors des repas un peu endormis, les lendemains de pleine lune. "Passe moi, le sucre, Véracrasse, pas le sel !", suivi d'une tape amicale sur le crâne, lui faisant manquer de plonger dans son porridge.

Véracrasse lorsqu'ils étaient en retard pour le cours de la vieille McGonagall, amorçant des dérapages serrés dans les couloirs, fonçant dans les fantômes. "Cours Véracrasse ! On va se faire hacher, par la Harpie, sinon !".

Véracrasse, lorsqu'ils étaient cachés sous la cape, et qu'ils tentaient de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, sans se faire voir, pour y lancer des Bombabouses. "Tu me marches sur les pieds, Véracrasse ! Arrête de rire, Véracrasse ! On va se faire repérer !"

- Personnellement, reprend l'adolescent. Je préfère Patmol, plutôt que Véracrasse.

Le sourire de Sirius se fige. _Patmol…._

- Oui, moi aussi.

Il regarde l'adolescent, droit dans les yeux, et celui-ci, lui renvoie son regard, avec plus d'intensité.

- Regulus est très malade.

Sirius sursaute et se retourne. Le petit garçon, le regarde, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils. Il fixe Sirius de ses grands yeux bleus nuit, et il y a de la peur dans son regard.

- Je sais, dit Sirius, sans chercher à savoir où se trouve l'adolescent.

- Mère a dit que c'était grave, précise l'enfant. Elle dit que c'est la Fièvre Paralysante et que Pégasus Malefoy est déjà en phase terminale. Quant à Isabella Potter, elle est morte.

- Je sais, répète Sirius. Je me souviens.

* * *

Un cri déchire le silence qui règne sur la demeure.

Sirius serre les dents. Il a neuf ans, et en haut son petit frère a mal. Mère a dit de rester au salon. Kreattur le surveille, caché sous la table. Sirius joue avec des figurines, de guerriers sorciers. Il est assis sur le grand tapis, et il sent le regard mauvais de Kreattur lui vriller la nuque.

Un cri, encore. Plus fort. Plus long. Comme une flèche dans le corps de Sirius.

N'y tenant plus, il se lève brusquement, faisant tomber les figurines qui crient d'indignation, avant de courir se cacher sous le fauteuil.

- Vous ne devez pas sortir, Jeune Maître, dit aussitôt Kreattur, en apparaissant devant la porte.

- Laisse moi passer, gronde Sirius.

- La Maîtresse a dit….

Sirius pousse un rugissement, et se ruant en avant, bouscule l'elfe, avec violence. Il ouvre la porte et s'élance dans l'escalier, tandis que retentissent les plantes aïgues dans le salon.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, Sirius ralentit. On se croirait dans la maison d'un mort. Le silence est pesant, l'ambiance morbide.

Sirius frissonne.

La porte de la chambre de Regulus est entrouverte. Silencieusement, Sirius s'y faufile. La chambre est sombre, froide. Effrayante. Regulus dort dans son grand lit, le teint jaune. Sa poitrine se soulève tellement faiblement. Sa peau est couverte de pustules énormes et purulentes. Regulus ne bouge pas, car sinon, ses articulations craquent, ses muscles saignent, et Regulus meurt.

L'enfant de six ans ne le sait pas encore, mais il gardera une infime paralysie de la hanche gauche, qui le conduira à la mort, quand douze ans, plus tard, Lord Voldemort décidera de le tuer. Regulus ne se jettera pas sur le sol, pour éviter le rayon vert. Regulus regardera simplement la mort arriver en face...

Sur une table, près du lit, il y a un tas de bonbons, dans des paniers décorés de rubans, et accompagnés de lettres de rétablissement. Des Chocogrenouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron, des Fizwizbiz, des Balongommes de Bullard, des Patacitrouilles, des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, des plumes en sucres, et même les nouveautés, les Bulles Baveuses.

Sirius les regarde un long moment. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu autant de friandises au 12, Square Grimmaur.

Soudain, un long râle se fait entendre. Sirius se retourne. Regulus a ouvert les yeux et le fixe de ce regard aux pupilles dilatées par la maladie. Regulus souffre et Sirius a mal pour lui. Il s'approche du lit et se penche sur son petit frère.

- Tu vas mourir ? Demande-t-il, dans un chuchotement.

Et Regulus secoue imperceptiblement la tête.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à mourir ?

Regulus plante ses yeux dans les siens et Sirius y lit l'incertitude et la peur.

- T'auras pas mal, promet-il, toujours à voix basse.

Il avance lentement les mains et les yeux de Regulus s'écarquillent de terreur. Sirius pose délicatement ses doigts sur le cou jaunâtre du petit frère et fait doucement pression.

La respiration de Regulus se fait sifflante, anormal, alors qu'il cligne des yeux. Regulus a mal. Regulus doit mourir, pour ne pas souffrir.

- _Sirius_ !

Il sursaute et fait volte-face. Mère le gifle, une fois, deux fois, et il tombe à terre. Il tremble et tente de s'expliquer, mais Mère se penche sur lui et le saisit par les cheveux.

- Sors, petit vaurien ! Assassin ! Vermine ! Va-t-en, avant que je ne te tue !

Elle jette Sirius sur le palier et va s'enfermer dans la chambre de Regulus, après avoir craché aux pieds de son aîné.

Sirius regarde la porte se refermer sur les Chocogrenouilles.

* * *

- Tu penses que Regulus va mourir ?

Sirius le dévisage, songeur. Le garçon semble soucieux.

- Hein, tu penses que Regulus va mourir ?

* * *

- Sirius ?

Il se retourne. Dumbledore est là, vêtu de sa robe violine, debout près de la porte. James est derrière lui, un pli barrant son front. Sirius leur sourit.

- Sirius, reprend Dumbledore, je viens d'apprendre la… mort de, de votre frère….

Le sourire de Sirius fond.

- D'après, ce que nous savons, poursuit James, il a paniqué face à ce que lui demandait de faire Voldemort. Il a décidé de se retirer…. Je suis désolé Sirius, ajoute-t-il, sincèrement peiné.

Il regarde son meilleur ami, qui n'a toujours rien dit et Sirius peut voir qu'il est inquiet de sa réaction. Alors, souriant de toutes ses dents, Sirius montre le pot de Chocogrenouilles, en forme de vif d'or, qu'il tient dans la main.

- C'est pour Harry ! Dit-il. Ça te plaît ?

James ne peut qu'acquiescer et Dumbledore, détourner la tête.

Et Sirius sent son cœur lui faire mal.

* * *

- T'inquiète pas, dit alors Sirius, au petit garçon. Regulus va pas mourir.

Et le visage du petit Sirius s'éclaire d'un large sourire.

- Tant mieux, alors, souffle-t-il. Sinon, on aurait été des assassins.

Le sourire de Sirius se fige, et il se détourne, tandis que les pas de l'enfant se font lointains dans le couloir.

_Tap, tap, tap…._

On dirait les pas de Kreattur. Sirius a un rictus, un de ceux qui lui font peur, à lui-même. Kreattur…. Un assassin d'un côté, un serviteur de l'autre. Tout au long de sa vie d'esclave, il aura toujours tenté de tuer Sirius.

* * *

- Le jeune Maître veut-il des biscuits ? Demande l'elfe, avec déférence.

James le gratifie d'un sourire agacé et Sirius ne comprend pas pourquoi. L'elfe des Potter a l'air gentil.

- Tiny, soupire James. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de _biscuits_. Sirius est en pleine fugue, il est deux heure du matin. Apporte seulement de quoi dormir.

- Oui, jeune Maître, approuve l'elfe. Mais peut-être que l'ami du jeune Maître veut des….

- Ca suffit ! Grogne James. Fais ce que je te dis !

L'elfe s'incline et sort à petits pas, un peu effrayé.

- Maudits soient les elfes, baille James, en se rallongeant sur son lit.

- Arrête James, réplique Sirius, avec sérieux. Il est sympa. Il te propose des gâteaux. Et ceux là, ils ne sont pas empoisonnés !

James lui jette un regard surpris.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonne-t-il. Tous les elfes proposent des biscuits à leur Maître, non ?

Sirius se crispe et fixe un point, à l'horizon.

- Si, s'entend-il dire. Les elfes proposent des biscuits à leur Maître.

* * *

- Sauf Kreattur, bien entendu, dit l'enfant.

Et Sirius sursaute. Il relève la tête.

- Je t'avais dit de partir, murmure-t-il.

Le petit garçon penche la tête sur le côté.

- Tant que tu seras là, tout seul, à ressasser le passé, tu ne pourras pas nous empêcher de venir.

Par nous, l'enfant entend parler de lui et de l'adolescent et ça, Sirius l'a bien compris. Il secoue la tête, d'un mouvement brusque, alors, que l'enfant continue de le regarder.

- Kreattur ne nous a jamais offert de biscuits, dit-il. Sinon des empoisonnés. Tu te souviens ?

- Bien sûr que je me souviens. Je voulais mourir.

- Tu le veux toujours, non ?

- Silence !

Sirius ferme les yeux, et ignorant les yeux bleus de l'enfant, plonge de nouveau dans ses pensées.

* * *

La toux lui déchire le thorax et la fièvre brûle sa peau. Il y a du feu dans son ventre et de l'acide dans sa gorge.

_"Le Jeune Maître veut des gâteaux ?"_

Sirius veut mourir.

_"Tu m'offres vraiment des gâteaux ?_

_- Bien sûr, Jeune Maître ! Ne soyez pas si soupçonneux, avec le pauvre Kreattur. Kreattur veut seulement être agréable au Jeune Maître…."_

Sa chambre est noire, et dans ses délires, il voit des ombres sur les murs gris. Sirius parle seul. Il parle aux démons. A ses démons.

Est-ce ça la folie ?

Est-ce cette terrible douleur qui s'empare de lui ?

Si c'est le cas, Sirius ne veut pas être fou. Jamais, jamais, jamais….

Plutôt mourir que de ne plus être lui.

Sirius est malade, mais pas d'une maladie.

- Le mal des Hippogriffes ? A demandé Mère, au Guérisseur, d'un air faussement inquiet.

- Non, a-t-il dit. Empoisonné.

Mère a plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, en poussant un petit cri étranglé. Elle cache bien son jeu, Mère. Elle est belle, Mère, très belle. Ses lèvres sont toujours de ce rouge sang, ses paupières toujours de ce noir profond. Et ses yeux…. Semblables à ceux de Sirius. Dehors, dans la rue, Mère est polie, plaisante, bien qu'un peu sarcastique. Elle joue à la dame du monde, mais il y a de moins en moins de personnes à se prendre à son jeu.

Le Guérisseur a hoché la tête, compatissant à la douleur de cette grande dame, au sang si pur.

- Laissons faire le temps, a-t-il déclaré, en sortant de la chambre de Sirius. Une saignée par jour, pour faire sortir le poison et des philtres d'anti-douleur, et des revigorants. Puisqu'il ne peut pas manger seul, autant le nourrir, vous-même, madame.

Mère a souri, d'un sourire faux.

Sirius n'a pas de saignée. C'est indigne de faire couler le noble sang des Black, sur le plancher où marchent des elfes, et où s'endort la poussière. Sirius ne prend pas non plus de philtre. Mais, il ne sait pas pourquoi, on refuse de le soigner.

En fait, Mère le laisse simplement mourir.

* * *

- Tu penses que c'est Mère, qui lui a donné l'ordre, à Kreattur ?

Sirius lève les yeux. L'enfant est parti et l'adolescent le remplace. Il fixe Sirius de ses yeux bleus sombre, où se mêlent haine, douleur et incompréhension.

- Tu penses que c'est Mère qui a essayé de me tuer ? De nous tuer ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmure Sirius.

- Moi, j'en suis sûr ! Crache l'adolescent, venimeux. On a essayé de tuer Regulus, alors, elle s'est vengée !

- On n'a pas tué Regulus….

- Si, bien sûr que si…. Pas quand il était petit…. Mais après…. C'est à cause de nous, si Regulus a rejoint Voldemort.

* * *

_"Sirius, mon cher frère._

_Je t'en conjure, lis cette lettre, jusqu'au bout._

_J'imagine ta surprise, face à ces quelques lignes. Je vois tes sourcils se rejoindre, en un pli soucieux, et ta bouche s'étirer en un rictus moqueur._

_Depuis combien de temps, ne nous sommes nous pas contacté ? Des années. Depuis ta fugue, en réalité._

_Bon anniversaire, au fait. S'il te plaît, ne chiffonne pas cette lettre. Ne m'accuse pas d'essayer de t'amadouer, par cette phrase, alors que je ne l'ai jamais prononcée, en ta présence._

_Il faut que tu m'aides, Sirius. Il faut que tu m'aides à m'enfuir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…. Il… il n'est pas celui que je croyais. Il n'est pas le Messie que Mère voyait en lui._

_Ce n'est qu'un monstre, assoiffé de pouvoir, de puissance._

_Tu avais raison, Sirius. Depuis le début. J'entends bien le cri de victoire que pousse ton esprit, face à ces mots. Le petit Regulus, reconnaître son tort ? Mais, Merlin ! C'est insensé !_

_Et pourtant, Sirius, je le répète. Tu avais raison._

_Je t'en pris. Agis envers moi, en tant que frère. Fais preuve, pour la première fois de fraternité._

_Permets moi de vous rejoindre. Permets moi de me repentir._

_Redeviens mon frère._

_Et je t'apporterai le secret de l'immortalité de Tu-Sais-Qui._

_Ecris moi, Sirius. J'attends._

_Fraternellement._

_RAB"_

Sirius fixe longtemps la lettre. Un Mangemort n'a pas le droit à une seconde chance. Un Mangemort sert Voldemort, et il doit mourir, comme un chien. Quelque soit son sang. Quelque soit son nom.

Lentement, il déchire le parchemin. Il le jette dans le cendrier et la lettre s'embrase pour ne devenir qu'un petit tas de cendres.

Un Mangemort n'a pas le droit au pardon.

* * *

Et deux jours plus tard, Regulus mourut.

* * *

- Tu sais, c'est quoi le pire ? Demanda l'enfant.

Sirius lève des yeux fatigués, vers lui. L'adolescent a disparu, et avec lui, ses yeux qui accusent, sa voix qui reproche. L'enfant semble très sérieux, avec sa petite moue, et sa tête penchée un peu sur le côté.

- Non, murmure Sirius, lassé.

- Le pire…. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas eu de Chocogrenouilles.

- Va-t-en, chuchote Sirius, après un silence. Laissez-moi…. Va-t-en.

Il se laisse glisser contre le mur, et se cache le visage entre les mains. Puis lentement, au rythme de ses pensées, il se cogne l'arrière de la tête contre le mur.

_Poc, poc, poc..._

* * *

_Poc, poc, poc…._

La porte du placard s'ouvre et Sirius sent la lumière lui brûler les yeux.

- Cesse ce bruit ! Siffle Mère, en lui mettant une tape sur le haut du crâne. Cesse, ou tu restes encore trois jours enfermé !

Elle referme la porte, avec violence, et la poussière tombe sur Sirius. Il entend les talons de Mère s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il éternue plusieurs fois et soupire.

Il est puni. Hier, il a fait une bêtise lors du repas de famille. Alors, il en paie le prix.

Oncle Cygnus levait son verre, en l'honneur de Lord Voldemort, un homme très bien, qui veut se débarrasser des Impurs.

- Pourquoi faut-il se débarrasser des Impurs ? Demande Sirius, du haut de ses neuf ans.

- Parce qu'ils sont Impurs, dit Grand-père Pollux, avec évidence.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, maintenant, coupe sèchement Mère, à l'adresse de son fils.

- Nous ne sommes pas totalement purs, murmure Sirius, et pourtant tout le monde l'entend.

Le silence se fait, et même Père qui ne se préoccupe pas de ses fils, relève lentement la tête. Et Sirius a peur. Les yeux de Père reflètent la violence et le dégoût. Mère s'est déjà levée, prête à abattre sa main, mais la voix de Père tranche.

- Laisse, Walpurga.

Mère s'arrête et se rassoit, un peu étonnée. Sirius rencontre le regard amusé de Bellatrix. Quinze ans et déjà folle.

- Fais nous part de ton raisonnement, Sirius, dit Père d'une voix calme et glaciale.

- Oubliez, Père, murmure Sirius, la gorge sèche. Ce n'est rien.

- Tu es l'enfant le plus pur de la famille, coupe Père. Ta mère et moi, possédons, tous deux, le noble sang des Black. Alors, dis-moi, Fils, dis-nous pourquoi nous sommes Impurs ? **(2)**

- Je ne parlais pas de vous, Père, dit Sirius, à voix basse.

Père se lève de son siège et Sirius aperçoit le sourire de joie cruelle sur le visage de Bellatrix.

- Explique toi, ordonne Père, en détachant bien les syllabes.

- Je… j'ai appris qu'un ancêtre des Bulstrode était un Sang-Mêlé, dit rapidement sirius. Et… le Grand Père de Mère s'est uni à une Bulstrode, alors… notre sang….

- Qui t'a raconté ça ? Demande Père, alors que Mère se lève, le visage furieux. Rassis toi, Walpurga !

- Ce n'est pers….

- Qui !?

La moitié de la famille sursaute. Sirius baisse les yeux et déglutit.

- Je… je l'ai lu, Père….

- Quel livre ?

- La…. La Vérité sur les Grandes Familles, de… de Isabella Potter.

La tension monte d'un cran. Grand-père Pollux gronde, sa sœur Cassiopeia plisse les yeux et l'Oncle Cygnus crache sur le sol.

- Il faut dire feue Isabella Potter, Sirius, dit lentement Père, en souriant férocement.

Chacun se tait, observant Père, le Chef de famille. Seuls Pollux, et son cousin Arcuturus, les deux anciens de la famille se permettent des sifflements de colère. La jeune sœur de Grand-père Pollux, la belle Doréa a épousé Charlus Potter, contre l'avis de sa famille. Immédiatement rayée de l'Arbre Généalogique, comme sa cousine Cedrella qui a fini encore plus bas, en osant s'unir à un Weasley. Isabella Potter était la sœur de Charlus Potter, décédée de la Fièvre Paralysante, trois ans, auparavant, comme tant d'autre. **(3)**

- Si tu aimes tant les Potter, continue Père, nous devrions songer à les intégrer dans la famille Black. Qu'en penses-tu, mon Fils ?

Sirius ne répond pas. Il est mortifié.

- Androméda, appelle Père. Le jeune James Potter est de trois ans ton cadet. Le désires-tu pour époux ?

- Comme vous le désirez, mon Oncle, murmure Androméda, en inclinant la tête.

- Mauvaise réponse, gronde Père.

Il se tourne vers Bella, qui se redresse importante. Père ignore délibérément Narcissa. Elle est déjà fiancée.

- Et toi, ma nièce ? Le veux-tu pour époux ?

- Jamais, mon Oncle ! Clame Bellatrix. Nous ne nous mêlons pas aux Traîtres à leur sang, que sont les Potter ! J'épouserai un Sang-Pur respectable, que mon père et vous choisirez !

- Tu as bien parlé, Bellatrix, félicite Père et Oncle Cygnus hoche la tête avec fierté. Tu es digne de ton rang et de ton sang. Dommage pour toi que tu ne sois pas née mâle….

Bellatrix sourit et toise Androméda, d'un air supérieur.

- Tu seras puni, Sirius, dit ensuite Père en se rasseyant. Je veux te voir dans mon bureau, ce soir. De toute évidence, ta mère ne t'élève pas comme elle se doit de le faire. Je vais m'occuper de toi….

Sirius acquiesce, étrangement soulagé. Savoir, qu'il va échapper à la cruauté de Mère est un intense bonheur pour lui.

Malheureusement, il ne sait pas que le soir même, il subira sa première humiliation. Il ignore encore que Père lui lancera le Doloris pour la première fois.

Il ne sait pas que cette nuit-là, il haïra sa famille.

* * *

- Ca fait mal.

- Oui, dit Sirius, sans même relever la tête. Oui, ça fait mal.

- J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter, dit l'enfant.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi Père a fait ça ? Pourquoi il nous a fait du mal ?

- On n'était pas l'enfant idéal. On parlait trop, on réfléchissait trop. On n'avait pas le droit.

- Mais, on avait raison, non ?

- Raison de quoi ? demande Sirius en regardant enfin l'enfant.

- On n'est pas aussi pur qu'on le pense.

Sirius reste un moment silencieux, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Purs…. Oui, ils ne sont pas purs…. Et pourtant….

- Tu es l'enfant le plus pur de la famille, répond Sirius, en répétant mot pour mot, la phrase de Père.

- Non ! S'écrie l'enfant, comme choqué. Non ! Tu l'as dit ! Tu as dit que les Bulstrode avait du sang moldu dans les veines !

- C'est toi qui l'as dit, corrige Sirius, d'une voix douce.

- C'est pareil, coupe l'enfant, furieux. Nous ne sommes pas purs….

- Si nous n'étions pas pur, comment expliquerais-tu le fait que la folie m'habite depuis toujours, sinon à cause de la consanguinité de mon sang ?

L'enfant le regarde, sans un mot et Sirius se prend la tête dans les mains. Il n'est pas fou…. Il est simplement perdu, un peu fatigué. C'est encore qu'un enfant…. Non, c'était un enfant. Il est adulte, maintenant.

- Si tu le dis, murmure l'enfant, en haussant les épaules.

Mais, Sirius ne parvient pas à savoir de quoi il parle.

- Sirius ?

Il lève les yeux. Nymphadora a passé sa tête par la porte. Ses cheveux virent du bleu électrique au rose fushia, et son visage arbore une mine anxieuse. Sirius lui adresse un sourire interrogateur et se relève lentement. Ses yeux parcourent la pièce, à la recherche de l'enfant et de l'adolescent. Mais, ils ont disparu. Ses souvenirs ont disparu.

- Rogue vient de nous contacter.

Sirius serre les poings, et carre la mâchoire, à l'entente du nom haï.

- Il nous veut quoi, le graisseux ? Lance-t-il, avec hargne.

- Nous dire que Harry a des ennuis, dit Remus, en apparaissant, ouvrant la porte en grand.

Sirius le fixe, figé, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent.

- Harry ? Murmure-t-il.

- Il est parti au Ministère, explique Remus, avec cinq de ses amis. Rogue pense qu'il est allé te chercher.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi.

On dirait du reproche dans la voix de Remus. Mais, Sirius n'y prête pas attention. Harry est en danger. _Harry…._

- Rogue veut qu'on aille voir. Tonks, Kingsley, Alastor et moi. Dumbl….

- Je viens, coupe Sirius avec brutalité.

- Non, Sirius, reprend Remus, d'un ton grave. Dumbledore va arriver. Il faut que quelqu'un reste pour le….

- Kreattur lui expliquera ! Je viens.

- Rogue a dit….

Sirius plante ses yeux dans les siens, durement.

- Rogue a dit ? Répète-t-il, tremblant de colère. Depuis quand, écoutes-tu Servilus ? Depuis quand, prends-tu son avis en compte ?

- Depuis que j'ai failli le tuer.

La voix de Remus est froide, métallique et sans appel. Sirius blêmit et aussitôt, Remus se mord la lèvre.

- Je voulais p….

- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment pardonné, pas vrai ? Chuchote Sirius.

Et Remus secoue la tête, coupable.

- Pourtant, y a deux ans, dans la Cabane Hurlante….

- J'ai dit que je te pardonnais d'avoir cru que j'étais le traître, corrige Remus, d'une voix douce. Pas d'avoir essayé de faire de moi un assassin….

Sirius ferme les yeux, sonné, et inspire profondément. Harry. Il faut sauver James. James est en danger. Harry va mourir. Il regarde Remus, les yeux sombres.

- Les autres auraient dû appeler cet épisode, "_La Rupture des Maraudeurs_", dit Sirius, amer.

James est en danger. Sirius doit le sauver.

- En fin de compte, on aura perdu, hein ? Règle trois : « _Aucun Serpentard et ni aucune fille ne se mettra jamais en travers de notre amitié._ » Servilus aura été le seul à réussir.

Et Remus secoue, une nouvelle fois, la tête. Tonks est toujours derrière Remus, et ne dit rien. Elle ne comprend certainement rien, mais garde le silence. Aucun doute, qu'elle obtiendra le fin mot de l'histoire, avec Remus…. Celui-ci se détourne et sort.

- Je vais prévenir Kreattur. Dépêche-toi de descendre.

Il ferme la porte, et Sirius l'entend descendre l'escalier, à toute vitesse. Le temps est compté.

_James…. Harry…._ Ils sont en danger…. Ils vont mourir…. Sirius, ils ont besoin de Sirius.

_« - Harry n'est pas James, Sirius ! Crie la voix de Molly, dans sa tête._

_- Je sais parfaitement qui il est !_

_- Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! A t'entendre, on dirait que tu viens de retrouver ton meilleur ami ! »_

Non. Harry n'est pas son meilleur ami. C'est James. Mais James est mo…. Non ! Harry va mourir. Pas James. Sirius va le sauver.

James est son meilleur ami, pas vrai ? James lui a pardonné. Harry ne va pas mourir. James non plus.

- Tiens bon, mon frère, murmure Sirius, mais il ne sait même pas à qui est adressé cette supplique.

Il ferme les yeux et pose son front contre le mur glacial. Du bout des doigts, il sent le petit rond brûlé qui remplace maintenant son nom, sur la tapisserie. Il sent sa main trembler. Il ouvre les yeux et embrasse du regard le nom d'Androméda, celui de l'oncle Alphard, et même celui de Regulus. Ses yeux tombent sur un coin de la pièce, là où se trouvent l'enfant et l'adolescent. Ils le regardent impassibles, serrés, l'un contre l'autre, et Sirius les trouve si différents, mais en même temps si semblables. L'enfant est trop innocent, l'adolescent, trop rebelle. Ils ont la même couleur de cheveux, le même regard intense, la peau ni trop doré, ni trop blanche. Ils sont beaux, tous les deux.

Et Sirius, conscient du corps décharné dans lequel il vit, les envie, ses deux enfants, qui ignorent encore à quoi ils sont promis.

Il ferme à moitié les yeux, et il peut encore voir l'inscription sur la porte de sa cellule, quelques lettres gravées grossièrement sur une plaque en bois.

_« Sirius Black, _

_Assassin et serviteur du Mal,_

_Condamné à vie. »_

Sirius frémit, rien qu'au souvenir des Détraqueurs et de l'odeur putride de la prison. Pour rien au monde, il n'y retournerait….

- Je reviens, assure Sirius, à voix basse, et l'enfant et l'adolescent, qui pourrait passer pour frères hochent seulement la tête.

Sirius marche jusqu'à la porte, et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser, que peut-être que s'ils sont venu le hanter, juste aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Il se dit, que pour que ses souvenirs viennent lui rappeler les erreurs et les bonheurs de sa vie, c'est qu'il y est certainement au crépuscule de cette vie.

Mais non ! Il doit sauver Harry et James. Surtout James. Parce que James, c'est son meilleur ami. Parce que James, il lui a pardonné d'avoir failli faire de Remus, un assassin, et qu'en échange, Sirius l'a simplement laissé mourir, sans comprendre que c'était Peter le traître.

Alors oui, Sirius se sent coupable. Et la culpabilité lui ronge l'intérieur.

Harry ne mourra pas se soir. Ni même James. Sirius va les sauver….

- A tout à l'heure, dit Sirius, en regardant les noms des personnes de sa famille. Je reviens, répète-t-il. Attendez-moi, j'arrive.

Et Sirius sort. Sans savoir, à quel point il a raison.

Il ne sait pas que dans quelques heures, il les aura rejoint, tout ceux de son sang qu'il méprisait, et James qu'il n'aura pas réussi à sauver, et les autres, tous les autres, tous ces inconnus qui sont morts, sur des siècles, et des siècles….

* * *

**(1) **Cette phrase a été prononcée par Rogue, dans le Tome 3, quand ils sont dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je crois... **XD  
(2)** Selon l'Arbre Généalogique de la famille Black, les parents de Sirius, Orion et Walpurga étaient cousins. Donc tous les deux Black.  
**(3)** Isabella Potter est un personnage inventé. Mais le reste des liens de parenté des Black me vient de l'Arbre Généalogique.

Voilou !! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu. Comme je l'ai mis en haut, mon Sirius n'est pas un sain d'esprit. Il est, on va dire, contaminé par la folie de la consanguinité. Je reste persuadée que si la guerre et Voldemort ne détruisent pas les Sang-Pur, ils vont se détruire tout seul, disparaître comme nos rois de France. Alors, voilà, mon Sirius comme je l'aime, mon Sirius hanté. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'aime bien les personnages hantés par leurs souvenirs.

Je sais pas trop quoi vous dire d'autre... Le passage où Sirius est rejeté par ses amis suite à la blague faite à Rogue, je la tire de la superbe fic de **Kazy**, **Ombre et Lumière**. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas capté, les pulls de Peter, c'est pour cacher sa Marque. Je préfère préciser. **;)  
**  
Sinon, vous allez peut-être paraître choquer par la maladie de Regulus. Bon Sirius est encore un gosse et ça peut paraître dingue que l'idée de tuer son frère vienne simplement l'effleurer, mais je pense que Sirius aimait beaucoup son frère. C'était le chouchou mais c'était son frère. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer des frères ou des soeurs se haïr autant...  
La Fièvre Paralysante est une invention. Au départ, j'étais partie sur la Dragoncelle, avant de réaliser que c'est un truc que les vieux attrapent à en croire Slughorn quand il parle de Abraxas avec Drago.

Au cas où que la fin serait pas claire, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je voulais montrer que Sirius voit réellement James en Harry, comme le dit Molly. Ca le fait perdre la tête. Parce qu'il veut sauver et son meilleur ami et son filleul. D'où le mélange des noms à la fin.

Bref, je vous l'avoue, ce qui me ferait plaisir c'est une petite review... Cet OS est sûrement un des plus compliqué que j'ai eu à écrire. Il fallait vraiment mettre les souvenirs dans un ordre bien défini, avec des petits passages au présent pour transiter. Mais, je le redis, je suis très fière. Vraiment. Depuis le temps que je voulais l'écrire. j'ai mis un mois avant de me décider...

Bisouxxxx à vous tous, et merci sincèrement de m'avoir lue.


End file.
